Tormentoso con Pedazos de Cielo
by Andya Swift
Summary: Chad. Sunny. Sunny. Chad. Sabemos que son perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿Pero sabéis por qué? Aquí están todos los momentos de los dos juntos, contados episodio por episodio a través de los pensamientos de Sunny.
1. Super Estrella

Este fic es una traducción del de mi amiga "DancingRaindrops", y basa cada capítulo de la historia en uno de la serie, además cada uno tienen el nombre de una canción que tiene que ver con él. Iré actualizando cada dos o tres días, pero si no qureis esperar, aquí os dejo el enlace al fic original. .net/s/5525087/1/

**Tormentoso con Pedazos de Cielo**

Chad Dylan Cooper. Tres nombres. Una persona.

Guau, eso parece la introducción dramática a una película. Pero no es lo que es. Es la historia de mis conversaciones con esa estrella de tres nombres. ¿Y quién soy? Preguntáis. Yo soy… *redoble de batería y voz grave* ¡Sunny Munroe! Y esta es historia. Bueno, también la de Chad. Pero básicamente mía.

_"I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you." -Taylor Swift, SuperStar_

"_No soy nadie especial, solo otra chica con los ojos abiertos que está desesperadamente enamorada de ti"_

La primera vez que conocí a Chad Dylan Cooper fue un shock. Después de todo, él era la estrella del drama adolescente número uno en América y yo, como todas las chicas que conocía, veía la serie y estaba enamorada de Mackenzie. Y por extensión, de Chad Dylan Cooper. Mi habitación en mi casa de Wisconsin estaba forrada con sus fotos y fantaseé más de una vez cono conocerle. Vale, quizá no solo conocerle. Besarle. Casarme con él. Llamarme Señora de Chad Dylan Cooper. Fue el enamoramiento que tienen todas las chicas con un actor tarde o temprano. Pero a diferencia de las demás chicas, yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerle. Y no solo de conocerle: trabajar en el mismo estudio que él, verlo cada día. Así que cuando conocí a Chad Dylan Cooper casi no pude hablar.

"¡Oh Dios mío, te conozco!" Eso era obvio. "Eres… eres…" tartamudeé, incapaz de acabar. ¡No podía creer que en realidad estuviera viéndolo!

"¿Él?" Me completó, señalando su póster. Asentí fervientemente mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y ponía la misma expresión de la serie "Chad Dylan Cooper" ¡Como si no lo supiera!

"Eres Mackenzie de Mackenzie Falls" pude decir finalmente.

"Y tú eres Madge"

"¡Sí! No… no, Madge es el personaje de la camarera, y todo esto también es de Madge. Hola soy Sunny" Estiré mi mano con una ancha sonrisa. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

"Sunny, que bonito nombre" dijo con una sonrisa mientras escribía algo. ¡Chad Dylan Cooper me había hecho un cumplido! Obviamente la ciudad de Los Ángeles hacía honor a su nombre, porque yo me encontraba en el cielo.

"¡Gracias! Cuando era pequeña no me gustaba, pero ahora ya me voy acostumbrando, porque tengo una amiga que…" Chad me dio algo.

"Aquí tienes. Hasta luego" dijo, sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos. Yo bajé los míos, cautivada.

"Adiós" Miré lo que me había dado ¡Era su autógrafo!"Sunny, gracias por los helados. Chad Dylan Cooper." Leí en voz alta, confusa "Oye, si no te he dado ningún he…" eché la mirada hacia la mesa y vi que los helados que había preparado no estaban. "¡Chad Dylan Cooper me ha robado los helados!" grité para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Luego, el impacto de lo que recién había pasado me golpeó. "Oh, dios mío, ¡Chad Cooper me ha robado los helados!" chillé encantada a una chica que pasaba por allí.

Él me había mirado. Me había sonreído. Sabía mi nombre. Bueno, lo supo después de que yo se lo dijera. Pero ya estaba a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier chica que conocía en cuanto a él se refería. Él debió de robarme los helados mientras le miraba maravillada, pero, honestamente, no me importaba. Todavía iba como flotando por haberle conocido cuando me di cuenta de la enemistad que había entre las dos series.

Al principio no me lo creí. Parecía una pesadilla el poder estar cerca de Chad todo el día y no poder hablar con él. Eso iba a arruinar mis irracionales y juveniles esperanzas y sueños en cuanto a chicos se refiere. Así que intenté que los dos repartos se hicieran amigos mediante un picnic de la paz. Y fue un desastre. La mesa se rompió, había pegamento en las sillas, me cayó ensaladilla en la cara y a Grady se le rompieron los pantalones. Y lo que es peor: Chad lo había planeado todo.

Cuando Tawni me enseñó el video de la ensaladilla, me enfadé. No solo era humillante que todo el mundo pudiera verlo, sino que además yo sabía que solo una persona había sido capaz de pasarle el video a los de Tween Weekley: Chad Dylan Cooper. Y solo por eso, las fantasías que habían ido haciéndose más detalladas y románticas en mi cabeza desde que le conocí en la cafetería, se desvanecieron. Yo a él n le gustaba. Con la furia que tenía fui al plató de Mackenzie Falls para darle una lección.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?" Interrumpí la escena que estaban grabando, y que se veía bastante interesante.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa...? Eso no ha salido de tu boca" dijo, todavía hablando con Portlyn. Alguien gritó "corten" y Chad se giró para mirarme. "Tú… ahora estamos grabando, ¿entiendes?"

"Ahora ya has dejado de grabar" le reté "Portlyn bonitas piernas, haz que se muevan" Ella se marchó con una mirada indignada.

"Oye ¡sigue llorando, nena!" le dijo Chad. Seguro que intentaba seducirla a ella también "¿Cuál es tu problema?" me dijo.

"¿Cuál es mi problema? Mi problema es que lo que mis amigos, y Tawni dijeron de vosotros es cierto. Los de Mackenzie Falls sois unos pijos. Y tú eres su jefe, el alcalde de Pijolandia y sus alrededores, o sea el embajador de Pijoslovaquia" Vale, quizá eso era llevarlo muy lejos, pero yo estaba enfadada.

"Has visto el video la ensaladilla." Dijo Chad, con una risita, sabiendo ya el motivo de mi furia. "Sí, también dirijo" sonrió airadamente, y me volvió loca. No solo lo hizo para presumir, sino también para mostrar sus preciosos hoyuelos. Estúpidos hoyuelos.

"Intentábamos hacer las paces" dije, intentado enfocar la conversación en mi dirección.

"Venga, era una trampa" me corrigió.

"¿Una trampa? Me parece que ves demasiado tu serie, no todo son traiciones y venganzas. A veces la gente hace cosas por hacer el bien." Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Le había dado una lección a Chad Dylan Cooper y había conseguido que sus trucos no me afectaran. Y él estaba escuchándome. Sus ojos estuvieron clavados en los míos todo el rato que estuve hablando y sonrió sinceramente cuando acabé.

"¿Seguro, Sunny? ¿Lo crees? Fue un detalle organizar ese picnic. Muy bonito." Chad se acercó más y me cogió la mano. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Él de verdad me había escuchado y estaba arrepentido! No fue su culpa, después de todo, si trabajas en un drama seguro que empiezas a pensar que es la vida real. Él acarició mi mano y me sentí las rodillas débiles. "Pero el rencor entre nuestros programas está demasiado arraigado para borrarlo con una ensaladilla a pesar de tus intenciones. Los sueños por desearlos no se hacen realidad." Sonrió mientras hablaba y yo temblaba. Sus ojos eran muy tóxicos, quería poder mirarlos para siempre.

"Oh, Chad Dylan…"

"Shh" puso un dedo en mis labios y me vine abajo inmediatamente. "Ahora no digas nada. Debo irme. Y tú vuelve a tu programa y que tus sueños duerman en paz." Me cogió la mano hasta que estuvo lo bastante lejos para no poder alcanzarla de nuevo. Yo seguí mirándole hasta que me di cuenta de que se había ido sin prometerme nada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Después de hablar con los chicos decidimos jugar a las sillas musicales. Si ganábamos, nos quedaríamos con la plaza del parking, un nuevo soporte para el papel higiénico que reemplazara el trofeo de Mackenzie Falls y Chad diría algo bueno sobre So Random! Pero si perdíamos, teníamos que decir en nuestro programa que Mackenzie Falls era mejor. Las apuestas eran altas, y yo sabia que teníamos que ganar. Idiotas como Chad Dylan Cooper (idiotas que parecen buenos, compasivos y maravillosos, pero se convierten en manipulativos y arrogantes) necesitan aprender algunas lecciones. Darle una paliza a las sillas musicales seria la primera parte de esa lección, aceptar su derrota. Al final quedábamos los dos, con nuestros amigos mirándonos ansiosos.

"Solo quedamos tú, yo y una sillita que no es para ti" se burló Chad mientras sonaba la música y rodeábamos la silla.

"Actúas con mucha confianza aunque sabes que perderás." Alardeé.

"Jajaja, sé actuar" presumió.

"¿Seguro, Chad? ¿En serio lo crees?" le pregunté. Podía oír a Nico, Grady, Zora y Tawni riéndose en la parte de atrás mientras me animaban.

"¡Si, si, si!" estaba segura de que la música se iba a detener de un momento a otro ¿Qué pasaría si no me sentaba? No, tenía que sentarme. Y de repente tuve una idea: lo haría a la manera de Mackenzie Falls. Le engañaría.

"¡Ay!" me quejé al tumbarme en el suelo, sujetándome el tobillo. Justo como me imaginaba, la música dejó de sonar.

"¡No!" gritaron los chicos.

"¡Oh, es el tobillo y me duele mucho! Creo que me lo he roto" Yo fingía que me dolía.

"Oh, vaya. Eso puede ser grave. Te llevaremos al médico. Dame la mano" Chad me la ofreció. Le miré, sorprendida por su amabilidad. Quizá no fuera tan malo después de todo. Quizá.

Tiré de su mano, empujándolo hacia el suelo conmigo. Amable o no, necesitaba ser castigado por lo que había hecho. Crucé las piernas e hice el signo de la paz de Chad mientras me sentaba en la silla libre. "¡No hay tregua, payasos!"

"¡Era una trampa!" exclamó desde el suelo.

"No. ¡Estaba actuando!" repliqué, fingiendo ser una pija de los Falls.

"No está mal. Tal vez tengas sitio en Mackenzie Falls… cuando Portlyn monta en globo y desaparece." Portlyn salió de la habitación medio llorando y yo miré a Chad ¿Realmente quiso decir eso? ¿Salir yo en Mackenzie Falls? Miré las expresiones preocupadas de mis compañeros y supe cual sería mi respuesta.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien en el país de la risa, con mi gente de So Random." ¿Era yo o había un gesto de decepción en su cara? "Así que no me iré contigo, Chad Dylan Cooper" terminé. Su expresión era de sorpresa e impresión.

Eso le enseñaría a no meterse conmigo. Quizá yo estaba encaprichada de él en Wisconsin, y quizá me hechizó las primeras veces que nos vimos, pero eso no significaba nada. Después de todo, no era una chica obsesionada de Wisconsin que nadie conocía. Era Sunny Munroe, de So Random! Y Chad no podía robar mi corazón como a todas esas otras chicas.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto ha sido el primer capítulo. Recordad compartir lo que pensais, decidme si os gusta o no.


	2. Estaré ahí para ti

**Tormentoso con pedazos de cielo**

_I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too... - The Rembrandts (I'll be there for you)_

_Estaré ahí para ti cuando en vez de llover diluvie, estaré ahí para ti como lo estuve siempre, estaré ahí para ti, porque tambiñen estás para mí...._

Hice un gesto de disgusto al ver el menú especial de la cafetería. Algo que no esperaba de Hollywood era la comida mala, si eso se podía llamar comida. Chad venia hacia nosotros para coger su bandeja y le hablé en tono de burla.

"Hablando de pelo brillante. Chad"

"Sunny." Respondió él de la misma manera "Chocolate, Vainilla" se refería a Nico y Grady. Supuse que él pensó que estaba siendo gracioso.

"Tenemos nombres" le informó Nico, obviamente sin encontrar la broma graciosa.

"Sí, pero recordarlos requiere esfuerzo e interés… disculpad." Dijo Chad acabando la conversación. Un segundo… pero él recordaba mi nombre. ¿Eso significaba que yo le interesaba? Que pena de mí, emocionarme solo porque alguien recuerda mi nombre. Un beneficio de ser tan pijo como Chad es que la tiene bajas expectativas de tus modales, así que cuando haces algo cortés, parece un gran cumplido. Pero no lo es. Chad sacó ventaja de mis pensamientos para colarse delante de mí.

"No puedes colarte así por las buenas." Le protesté.

"También decían que no podía ser tan guapo y ya ves," se señaló la cara "aquí estoy." Bueno, tuve que admitir que eso era cierto. Oh, ¿porqué tenía que tener esa sonrisa tan perfecta y esos ojos tan bonitos? Me di cuenta de que Chad usaba sus encantos para impresionar a Brenda y conseguir un filete. Su guapa compañera Portlyn lo siguió llevando una langosta en su bandeja. A veces la vida no es justa. El ser guapo de verdad marca la diferencia. Solo hay que preguntarle al reparto de Mackenzie Falls. Pero el resto de nosotros tiene que aguantarse, por eso solo me quedó coger mi teléfono móvil y pedir una pizza.

Quince minutos después vi, decepcionada, como mis compañeros se levantaban y me dejaban sola en la cafetería. Habían rechazado completamente mi idea sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Había trabajado en ella mucho tiempo, formando la idea principal, los detalles, los poderes, los dibujos… y a ellos no les importó nada. No hace falta decir que me sentía de bajón. Pero cuando vi que Chad se acercaba para ver qué me pasaba, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mejor. Él se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo y venia a animarme. Eso significaba que le importaba, ¿verdad? Al menos un poco.

"Vaya. Una caca letal, ¿eh?" dijo, refiriéndose a uno de los trucos de "Robo-baby". No me hizo sentir mejor. Parecía que se estaba riendo de mí.

"Sí. ¿Y qué?" fue mi cortante respuesta.

"Es muy gracioso. Casi me atraganto con el soufflé" dijo Chad. Supongo que no soy tan buena interpretando tonos como creía. ¿Él pensaba que yo era graciosa? Había que ver dónde acababa esto.

"Al menos alguien se ríe." Suspiré. Especialmente alguien que no encuentra nunca nada gracioso, añadí en mi cabeza. Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no? Entonces tuve constancia de su segunda frase. "¿Hoy teníamos soufflé?"

"Ellos sí, tú no" me informó Brenda, la camarera diabólica. Evidentemente.

"Oye, Sunny, creo que tus amigos nunca te apoyan." Chad parecía preocupado de verdad. "Es más, se han reído de ti."

"¡No!" Intenté fingir que todo iba bien "Lo de reírse de mí y de mis ideas solo es su forma de…" no pude fingir que ellos no querían decir lo que dijeron. "…de reírse de mí y de mis ideas." Terminé. ¿Era tan mala idea en realidad?

"Vosotros hacéis las cosas distintas. En Mackenzie Falls cuando uno llora, todos lloramos. Pensé que cuando uno de vosotros reía, todos reían." Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Uno para todos y todos para uno, ¿no? Pero aparentemente mis compañeros no estaban de acuerdo.

"La verdad es que podrían haberme apoyando más, pero…" le concedí ¿quién habría pensado que Chad, de toda esa gente, sería quien me reconfortara y estuviera ahí cuando lo necesitara?

"Alguien necesita un hombro sobre el que reírse" fue la respuesta de Chad. No pude evitar sentirme algo emocionada. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, ¿no?

"¿Me estás ofreciendo tu hombro?" le pregunté con una sonrisa. Él me rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Me avergüenza admitir que temblé un poco cuando lo hizo.

"Te estoy ofreciendo todos nuestros hombros." Señaló la mesa de Mackenzie Falls en toda su gloria y me gustó lo que vi.

"Son hombros con clase" dije, empezando a ceder. Chad era una persona extremadamente persuasiva.

"Sé que hay cierta rivalidad entre nuestros programas, pero no tiene porqué ser así." ¿Quería olvidar nuestra enemistad? ¿Fingir que no existía?

"Así es…" repliqué sonriendo. Eso me sonaba bien, especialmente considerando que todavía podía sentir su brazo rodeando mis hombros.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué no descansas de So Random!? Vente cono nosotros a Mackenzie Falls." Me coaccionó "Un idílico lugar que está entre los sueños y la vida." Casi podía verlo delante de mis ojos mientras hablaba. ¿A quién le importaban mis compañeros? Iba a ir a Mackenzie Falls.

"¿Quedamos… en el estudio 2?" confirmé.

"Sí, en el 2." Chad me sonrió. Y eso selló mi destino.

Cuando entré en el salón de Mackenzie Falls me dejé impresionar por todos sus lujos: una fuente de chocolate, batidos de zarzamora, una masajista… la lista podía continuar. Estaba en proceso de hacerme la pedicura cuando entraron los chicos de So Random! Me echaron en cara que estaba "confraternizando con el enemigo" y que, en consecuencia, estaba excluida de la sala de atrezzo. Pero no me importó. Salí de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Al fin y al cabo, Chad Dylan Cooper estaba de mi lado.

El día siguiente me senté en la mesa de Mackenzie Falls y comí langosta, en vez de las porquerías habituales. Hice "hablar" a la langosta mientras me la comía, pero nadie pareció entenderlo, especialmente Portlyn. Empecé a preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta cuando vi a mis compañeros reírse en su mesa, pero luego Chad se levantó y me retiró la silla para que fuera con él. Su caballerosidad me recordó que yo le importaba a otra gente ahora, y salí de la cafetería llevando mi uniforme de Mackenzie Falls con orgullo. Después de un pequeño concurso de risas falsas con la mesa de So Random! fui al estudio 2. Tuve algunos percances, como en la sala de meditación y el gong que allí había. De todas maneras, no parecía que encajara en los Falls tanto como el día anterior. Cuando Chad y Portlyn iban a grabar una escena, parecía que estaban contando mi vida.

"Has abandonado tu mundo, tus amigos, todo cuanto querías. Confía en mí, serás más feliz aquí." Decía Mackenzie "Confías en mí, ¿no?"

Mis pensamientos se mezclaron con la escena, así que respondí "¡No! No sé si confío" después de todo, Chad no había demostrado ser una persona en la que se podía confiar.

"Sí, confías en mí." Exclamó Chad antes de darse cuenta de que no era Portlyn quien había hablado "¿Quién habla mientras interpreto?" yo fingí mirar alrededor, pero interiormente me estaba preguntando si había hecho la elección correcta.

Mientras ocurría esto, Nico, Grady, Tawni y Zora entraron en el plató, vestidos con los trajes que yo había diseñado para el sketch que ellos en un principio rechazaron.

"Venimos a disculparnos y a pedirte que vuelvas" me explicó Grady después de una breve conversación.

"No querrá volver con unos perdedores" reprochó Portlyn.

"¡Corrección! ¡Perdedores Fuerza Cuatro!" ellos hicieron las poses de superhéroes y sentí que la sonrisa en mi cara iba creciendo. ¡Les gustaba mi idea y querían que volviera!

"Vaya, nunca había visto a unos perdedores tan orgullosos de ser perdedores." Sonrió Chad.

"¿Pues sabes qué? Yo me siento orgullosa de ser perdedora." Dije, uniéndome a los chicos. "Así que somos Perdedores Fuerza Cinco"

"Espera, sois… ¿amigos de nuevo?" preguntó Chad con un indicio de preocupación, casi como si yo (gasp!) le importara.

"Claro que sí." Repliqué, mirando a mis compañeros con una sonrisa.

"Le estropeas a Chad su plan" nos dijo Portlyn

"¿Qué plan?" salió de mi boca al momento.

"¡No tengo plan, Portlyn!" negó Chad rápidamente, confirmando así que tenía uno.

"¡Claro que sí! Si vosotros estáis peleados, Mackenzie Falls será la mejor serie" Portlyn nos sacó la lengua.

"Por favor. No hables sin guión jamás." La regañó Chad. Y eso solo significaba que lo que había dicho ella era cierto. Chad había intentado usarme. Yo nunca le había importado. A Chad Dylan Cooper no le importa nadie salvo él mismo.

"Así que solo fingías ser mi amigo" dije, esperando que él lo negara.

"Bueno. Sí," me lo imaginaba "digamos que aproveché la ocasión." ¿Eso era? ¿Mi tristeza era solo una "oportunidad" para él? Me sentí estúpida.

"¿Pues sabes? Yo también la aprovecho y me quedo con mis amigos" le dije, desafiante. De ninguna manera me iba a hacer lo mismo otra vez, engatusándome con sus palabras dulces y sus hoyuelos. Así que les dije a los chicos que cogieran lo que pudieran y salimos de allí corriendo con la comida y los batidos. Oh, sí, la venganza es dulce. Y no hablamos del chocolate.

* * *

¿Os gusta? ¿No? ¿Qué pensais? xD


	3. Demasiado

**Me encanta este episodio! Por eso tardé muy poco en traducirlo, lo que he tardado más es en pasarlo al ordenador y subirlo… espero que os guste!**

* * *

_"The possibility that you could ever feel the same way about me is just too much, just too much" (David Archuleta)_

_"La posibilidad de que puedas sentir lo mismo por mí es demasiado, demasiado..."_

**Tormentoso con Pedazos de Cielo**

Cuando volvía del ensayo del sketch "Aguanta el pipí" me encontré a Josh con el carrito del correo. "¡Hola, Josh!" le saludé.

"Hola Sunny ¿qué tal?" respondió con voz aburrida. Cuando pasó delante de mí, la persona que lo estaba siguiendo se me hizo visible. Desafortunadamente.

"Hola" dijo casualmente, como si paseara por So Random! todos los días.

"¿Chad?" pregunté incrédula "¿Qué estás haciendo, y porqué lo estás haciendo aquí en So Random!?". Me pregunté si, como no decidí unirme a él en los Falls, él decidió unirse a mí en mi set. Pero debería haberme dado cuenta de que esa era una idea estúpida. Él solo me quería en su set para causarnos problemas a mí y a mis compañeros.

"No solo soy la estrella de Mackenzie Falls, la serie más importante del país…" Chad hizo un a pausa, alardeando. "Voy a hacer una peli"

"¿Y porqué estás aquí?" pregunté de nuevo. Quería que se fuera, con película o sin ella. Se suponía que el set de So Random! era mi puerto seguro, donde Chad no podía llegar.

"Hago de chico del correo, con unos abogados. Un papel corto pero crucial. Estoy aprendiendo de mi amigo Jeff" ¿Jeff? ¿En serio no sabía el nombre de la persona a la que estaba siguiendo? A eso es a lo que yo llamo grosero.

"Es Josh" le informé.

"¿Quién es Josh?" Guau. ¿No se dio cuenta tampoco entonces? ¿Quién más estaba con nosotros que pudiera ser Josh?

"Creo que soy yo." Josh se señaló, avergonzado. Pobre chico.

"Bueno… ¡Suerte!" dije. Iba a necesitarla.

"Gracias." Replicó Chad automáticamente, asumiendo que estaba hablando con él. Por supuesto.

"Se lo decía a Josh." Contesté cuando me fui, dejando a Chad con una expresión confundida y adorable en su cara.

Todo se volvió en mi contra más tarde, cuando fui yo la que necesité suerte. Como tenía la confianza por los suelos debido a las cartas de los fans, me escribí una a mí misma. Mi plan falló y terminé huyendo del set vestida de "Eric", mi supuesto fan. Mientras iba con prisa a mi camerino me choqué con Chad, que aparentemente estaba aprendiendo de Josh cómo sellar el correo.

"¡Perdón!" me disculpé, olvidando poner la voz grave. Chad me miró y yo me quedé congelada. Él no podía reconocerme. Nadie me había reconocido, ni Marshall, ni Tawni, ni Nico, ni Grady ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Chad?

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó interesado, intentando identificarme. Dios mío. Me reconoció.

"…Nadie me conoce. Ni me conocerá jamás." respondí con pánico antes de empezar a correr de nuevo.

"Qué barba…" oí que comentaba Josh. Pero Chad se dio cuenta de que yo le resultaba familiar, incluso con la barba. ¿Cómo pudo Chad, entre toda la gente, reconocerme? Especialmente cuando nadie más lo había hecho. ¿Fue él el único que realmente miró a Eric? No, Tawni estuvo muy cerca (demasiado cerca, de hecho), así que eso no era. Pero a lo mejor él me había mirado (realmente mirado) cuando solo era Sunny y por eso reconoció mis rasgos. No, no, era una idea estúpida. Debía haber otra razón.

Después de que Tawni descubriera que Eric no existía intentó que el resto del mundo también lo supiera, así que me vi con el problema de tener a Eric en So Random! en directo, con Sunny de pie a su lado, algo que sería imposible considerando que yo era tanto Sunny como Eric. Cuando el sketch terminó y nos dieron dos minutos antes de acabar el programa (que e cuando se suponía que aparecía Eric) fui al backstage y cogí la caja donde había guardado mi disfraz. Para mi sorpresa, apareció Chad, así que intenté esconder la ropa discretamente.

"Te había reconocido." se burló Chad. "Eres la barbuda." evidentemente mis intentos fueron en vano. Pero eso me recordó lo que me había preguntado antes ¿cómo pudo Chad reconocerme cuando nadie más lo había hecho? "¿Porqué eres la barbuda?" me preguntó.

"¿Porqué te importa?" dije, preguntándome cuál sería su respuesta.

"No lo sé, tu prueba" ¿Eso significaba que yo le importaba? Respiré hondo, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que yo dijera le sonaría estúpida.

"Bueno… me envié a mí misma una carta haciéndome pasar por un fan y ahora tengo que conocer al chico por el que me he hecho pasar." dije con falso entusiasmo, esperando algún insulto o burla.

"¿Porqué te escribiste esa carta?" Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Sonó casi como si... como si quisiera saberlo de verdad.

"Porque perdí la fe en mí misma" suspiré. Me sentí muy, muy estúpida. Debería haber sabido que todo sería un desastre.

"Ah. Un caso de inseguridad del actor. Dudas de tu capacidad, si de verdad vales para esto y si mereces salir en la tele" me explicó Chad. Asentí mientras hablaba, identificándome con sus palabras. No podía creer que Chad estuviera siendo agradable y comprendiera mi problema.

"¿Tú has pasado por esto?" supe que si Chad Dylan Cooper había pasado por un momento de baja autoestima, todo el mundo lo había pasado, y eso me hizo sentir algo mejor.

"¡No!" fue su inmediata respuesta "No, no, pero te he hecho creer que sí, por eso a mi nunca me pasará." cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, tuve el impulso de pegarle. Era tan... ¡insensible!

"Eres un impresentable." exploté "Ya lo sabía. Te da igual." Dije apenada. Debería haber sabido que la idea de Chad poniéndose en mi lugar era demasiado buena para ser verdad. "Creí que nos empezábamos a entender." Añadí tranquilamente para mí. La mirada de Chad bajó, y parecía casi arrepentido. Casi.

"Y ahora, un fuerte aplauso para el equipo de So Random!" anunciaron los megáfonos. Dejé salir un pequeño suspiro que no sabía que tenía dentro.

"Ese es mi pie"

"Y ¿que vas a hacer?" preguntó Chad con algo de preocupación en la voz. Pero eso no le redimía de haberse burlado de mí un momento antes.

"¡A ti no te importa! Pero a mi sí. Disculpa, tengo que Salir a ponerme en ridículo." Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa falsa antes de presentarme al público.

Le cogí a Marshall el micrófono para explicar todo lo de Eric, preparándome mentalmente para esa humillación. "Eric es…"

"¡Tu mayor fan!" alguien vestido como Eric salió de detrás de la cortina. Inmediatamente supe que era Chad, quizá de la misma manera que él supo que era yo. Tawni puso cara de incredulidad y yo no pude disimular una gran sonrisa.

"¿Porqué estás ayudándome?" le pregunté a Chad de medio lado.

"No te ayudo." Negó rápidamente "Quería probarme la barba..." dudaba mientras hablaba, por lo que supe que estaba mintiendo.

"Sunny le gusta a alguien…" le dije, sintiéndome alegre. La fan de Chad Dylan Cooper todavía existía, aunque estaba muy dentro de mí.

"Pues alguien solo quería verse con barba…" repitió Chad, aunque su voz sonaba débil.

"Le gusta" insistí, esperando que él lo admitiera, que lo dije en voz alta.

"Barba" él también insistía.

"Gusta"

"Barba"

"Gusta"

"Barba"

"Barba" contraataqué, intentando pillarlo.

"Gusta" dijo automáticamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¡Picaste!" di palmas contenta y sonriendo tontamente mientras Chad agachaba la cabeza._ Le importo a Chad Dylan Cooper, le importo. _Me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez. YO le importaba en serio. No había un sentimiento mejor en el mundo.

* * *

**PS: ¿No os gusta el fic? Nadie me deja reviews…**


	4. Fiesta

**Tormentoso con Pedazos de ****Cielo**

"_I'm coming up, so you better get this party started" – Pink_

"_Estoy llegando, así que más os vale que esta fiesta empiece ya"_

Mi plan para el fin de semana había sido hacer cosas divertidas con Lucy, igual que las hacíamos en Wisconsin. Pero las cosas no fueron como las planeé. Lucy terminó prefiriendo la compañía de Tawni en vez de la mía y siempre fui la "tercera" a la que nadie hacía caso. Sintiéndome mal, me fui a la sala de atrezzo y me tumbé en el sofá cuando entró Chad.

"Oh, Dios mío ¿Qué te ha pasado, estás bien?" había una evidente preocupación en su voz. Guau. Otra vez estaba preocupado por alguien que no era él.

"La verdad es que no…" suspiré.

"¡Cariño!" Chad corrió hacia su foto de cartón, a la que le había salido barba misteriosamente. Ag. Debería haber sabido que a él le importaba más su estúpida foto que yo. "¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Dímelo." Guau, ya se había reducido a hablar con objetos inanimados.

"Gra-dy y Ni-co" respondió la foto, lo que me dejó algo confusa.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" pregunté.

"Estoy revisando todas mis fotos…"se giró hacia la que tenía una barba de la que Lincoln se habría sentido orgulloso"y veo que con razón." Él no podía soportar el hecho de que ni siquiera una foto suya de cartón estuviera menos que perfecta. ¿Creéis que es presumido? "Cariño… ¿nos vemos en mi cumpleaños?" me sonrió. Chad sonaba… feliz al decir eso.

"Oye, me gustaría ir a tu Chad-cumpleaños y engordar tu ego. No voy a ir." Él parecía confuso, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que el cielo era verde o de que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor. De hecho, seguro que fue esto último.

"¿Tú eres la que no? ¿Tú eres a la que he invitado y que no va a ir…?" la voz de Chad se entrecortaba cuando acabó de hablar, casi con si estuviera triste ¿de pensar que yo no iría? Oh, eso es ridículo.

"Verás, ha venido una amiga mía y quería…"

"¿Y qué?" dijo antes de añadir rápidamente "¡Que venga al cumple! Pero con un regalo." Por supuesto.

"Bueno, a ver si lo entiendes así mejor. Su-nny no irá a tu cum-ple." Imité la voz automática de su foto. Chad puso cara de decepción.

"Vaya. Sabía que algún día me iban a rechazar. Pero esperaba que fuera Tisdale o Hannah Montana, tú…" él lamentó la pérdida de su orgullo. Idiota.

Él y su foto de cartón se pararon en la puerta, delante de Lucy, que se quedó sin palabras, como yo cuando conocí a Chad. Después de que la estrella de Mackenzie Falls se fuera, me vi forzada a mentir a Lucy y decirle que Chad no me había invitado a su fiesta. Yo solo quería que las cosas fueran igual que antes entre Lucy y yo, que hiciéramos algo divertido, como ver "cazadores de sueños" y maquillarnos con una venda en los ojos. Y así fue, por un tiempo al menos, hasta que Tawni le dijo a Lucy que yo sí estaba invitada. Y todo se volvió en mi contra. Acabé colándome en la fiesta de Chad escondida detrás de una de sus fotos (había muchísimas) huyendo de los guardias de seguridad. En mi intento de escapar, choqué con los brazos de alguien. Miré hacia arriba y vi la cara del chico del cumpleaños.

"Uhh, Sunny." Me sonrió. Sus brazos todavía me rodeaban y mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. "Me alegra verte ¿Has traído un regalo?"

"Es que… no he tenido tiempo para ir de compras…" me reí nerviosa, sabiendo que a Chad no le gustaría.

"Ya," asintió, supuse que comprendiéndome "¡Seguridad!"

"Espera, he venido a disculparme con mi amiga" intenté apelar a su parte buena, que sabía que existía en algún lugar dentro de él. Me puso un brazo por el hombro y le sonreí.

"Oh, que tierno. ¡Seguridad!" oops! Demasiado para su parte buena. Distraje al guardia con una foto de Chad y corrí hacia el escenario, solo para que los guardaespaldas me cogieran e intentaran sacarme de allí. Mis intentos para llamar a _su_ parte buena tuvieron más éxito, así que me soltaron. Chad se dio cuenta de que la atención de todos los invitados estaba ahora puesta en mí y no pudo soportarlo.

Caminó hasta situarse enfrente mía y dijo "Muy bien, no olvidéis que estáis celebrando mi cumpleaños, ¿vale?", antes de salir del escenario en brazos de sus guardaespaldas. Ja. Una vez que Lucy y yo hicimos las paces, nos abrazamos y comenzó una reacción en cadena. Todas las fotos de Chad cayeron y el autentico Chad se vio con la cara cubierta de pastel. Él se quedó ahí, congelado de vergüenza, mientras Tawni, Lucy y yo comíamos los restos de su pastel y la fiesta continuó sin él y sin sus fotos. No pude evitar que me diera un poquito de pena. Pero solo un poquito.

* * *

Dejadme algun review!! Porque estoy pensando en dejar de traducir si a nadie le gusta...


End file.
